Saw:GX
by DoggyDog13
Summary: The GX gang is kidnapped and wakes up in an abandoned house of a sick twisted serial killer. Will they survive the traps he has in store for them? What happens when they start turning against each other? Couples inside
1. The First Piece

**Saw: GX**

The GX gang is kidnapped and wakes up in an abandoned house of a sick twisted cereal killer. Will they survive the traps he has in store for them? What happens when they start turning against each other?

Couplings:

Jaden and Alexis

Zane and Addicus

Syrus and Mindy

Bastion and Jasmine

Ashley and Chazz

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Saw, or Saw II.

This is rated M for a reason:

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content/Rape (There will be warnings before you read it, so pay attention!)

Violence

Strong Language

Yaoi

You have been warned.

There will be one OC in here, so don't mind her.

**Chapter 1: The First Piece**

"Students please report to the main gym for a very important announcement!" The voice of Chancellor announced. Jaden yawned; he had just woken up in class. "What I miss Sy?" He asked, only there was no reply. "Sy?"

He shrugged and looked around, "Where did everyone go?"

Meanwhile Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus scoured the crowd for Jaden, "He's not here!" Syrus wined. "I presume he fell asleep in class or is back at his dorm." Bastion said, shaking his head.

Alexis thought a moment and spoke, "Bastion you keep looking here. Syrus you look in the dorms. And I will go back to look in the class room." The two boys nodded and scurried off to search for Jaden.

Jaden however had fallen back asleep in the classroom. Alexis ran down the hall but heard a loud crash sound from behind her. She stopped and whirled around quickly, "What was that?" She whispered.

Alexis then shrugged her shoulders and ran the rest of the way to the classroom. She spotted a familiar brown head down on a desk. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She took a seat next to him and casually tapped a pencil until he stirred awake. "82!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, "No I'm sorry Jaden, that's not the right answer." He let out a breath of relief, "What's up Alexis?" She burrowed her eyebrows, "Maybe Chancellor Shepord will tell you when we get to the main gym for his announcement!" Jaden went wide-eyed. "Then let's go!"

The two then ran back to the gym, only to find the speech in session. They skillfully snuck into the crowd without being spotted late. "Whew…" They both sighed. Chancellor Shepard continued speaking, "And now for my main announcement… Well more of a warning."

Everyone stopped whispering and soon the gym was drenched in dead silence. "We found a Ra Yellow student dead today in the woods… It looks like he did it himself, but we can't be so sure since there have been cases of unsolved deaths in the area lately. Just take last month at North Academy for example 3 students were found dead, logged in a glacier."

Everyone threw each other scared and worried glances. He continued, "The best idea for Duel Academy would be to stay in groups of more then 2, never walk alone at night, and stay in a public safe area where people can see and hear you at all times. Thank you students now I suspect you should all be getting back to class now." After that the gym once again bustled with chatter.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "Who was the Ra Yellow student?" She closed her eyes, "I don't know… No one knows yet, but I'm sure word will get around soon enough… Jaden, just don't walk alone…" Jaden looked at Alexis, but before he could say something Chumely, Chazz, Syrus, Zane, Addicus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Bastion showed up.

"Wow that's some news, huh?" Bastion said, full of shock. "Just stay on your guard guys and don't trust anyone you hardly know." Chazz stated. "Yeah." Syrus quietly said. Suddenly they saw a girl with short black hair walk by, and walked outside the only thing was… She was alone…

"Hey you can't go alone." Addicus called out. It seemed she didn't hear his voice because she just kept walking. Zane put his hand on Addicus's shoulder, "She obviously is either deaf or knows what she's doing… I have a feeling it's the second one." Addicus nodded in reply. Chazz then slipped from the group and strayed after the girl.

"Why the fuck did she just walk out alone after we get done with this long announcement!" He growled to himself. "Why the fuck am I following her!" Chazz then saw the girl stop at the by the lighthouse at the edge of the forest and saw her drop to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started sobbing quietly. "Brother… I swear I will avenge you…" She whispered, just loud enough for Chazz to hear.

Then all of a sudden the two heard squeaking… Wheels of some sort. Chazz then stepped out of the bushes, "Hey get away from there!" He called out. "What?" She questioned. "Watch out!" Chazz yelled. She wouldn't budge in time, so he ran and knocked her out of the way, sending the two in the water.

"Ugh!" She spat up water. "What the fuck was that about?" She angrily asked. "What the hell! I just saved your life, look up!" Chazz said, with his soaked hair in his eyes. She then climbed out of the water soaking with a wet Chazz following her. They saw where she was sitting, was now daggers stuck in the wood of the dock.

"Oh…" She whispered. He snorted, "Duh. Anyways I'm Chazz Princeton, and don't forget it." She rolled her eyes, "Am I supposed to know the name or something? Whatever. I'm Ashley, and that's all you need to know." Chazz boiled with anger, "Don't I at least get a thank you or something! Gosh you know what? There are so many stupid bitches in this world, but I never met one who was stupid enough to go get herself killed."

Ashley's eyes flared up with anger, "Stupid Bitch eh? Well if you had a brother who was the one who got killed here I'm sure you would want to mourn at the place they found him!"

Chazz snickered, "Please my brothers disown me, I disown them." Her eyes started swelling up with tears, "What ever ass hole!" And with that she stormed off. Chazz shook his head, 'Damn why do I have to be such an obnoxious jerk?' he thought. "Wait Ashley! You can't go alone!" He then ran after her.

Back in the gym the students were called for another announcement. Chazz had made it back with Ashley in one piece and they were sitting on opposite sides of the gym. "Students we must enforce the fact you have to be with at least one person! Since some of you decided to disobey that, I am going to assign you safety pals." Chancellor ran through the list.

"Syrus and Mindy." Syrus blushed, and Mindy blew a kiss to him.

"Zane and Addicus." They smiled at each other.

"Bastion and Jasmine." Jasmine stepped closer to Bastion, as he blushed.

"Alexis and Jaden." Jaden grinned and Alexis came to Jaden.

"Chazz and Ashley." You heard two groans from the gym erupt.

"Demetri and Chumely." They high-fived each other.

And with that Chancellor finished off names. After everyone settled down and got with their partners, Crowler came up to Chancellor and whispered something in his ear. You saw his eyes bug out. "Students!" His voice boomed. "I have just been informed that this was no suicide… Adam Tyisal was indeed murdered. In a chain linking the to the killer known as Jig Saw."

Everyone had a horrified expression on his or her faces. "His body had a puzzle piece cut out of it… They just recently put the pieces together of all the victims… It all formed a map… A map of Duel Academy Island…" Shepard spoke the last part with much fear in his voice.

You could hear the boys yelling and the girls screaming. "There will be no classes today, but instead we will board up the gym and stay here until the cops call it clear. Now everyone I'm giving you about an hour to get your belongings and return here immediately!" Everyone then scattered to the exits and to their dorms.

_Addicus and Zane: Obelisk Blue Dorm._

_Zane's Pov…_

The walk was too quiet, was he nervous? If he was nervous and scared, I was nervous and scared. I did not feel secure even with my best friend next to me… Yet… I felt something else when I was with him… I then heard his warm voice break the silence, "Are you okay Zane?"

I nodded my head, "Of course. What about you?" I asked right back. "Fine…" He softly said. After getting our clothes, personal toilet items, dueling accessories, and so on we made our way back to the gym. "Addicus, answer this truly. Do you feel… Safe?" I asked.

He frowned, "If you want a truth… I don't know… You heard about this sick twisted killer… Who knows? But… I want you to feel safe also." Addicus replied, with concern in his voice. Did he feel the way I felt about him… Whoa what did I feel about him. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"I'll be fine Addicus, just as long as we don't meet the same fate as that Adam kid. And you'll be fine to." I said just as concerned as him. Our eyes met each other's, and we gave a smile, nothing more… After that we returned to the gym.

_Jaden and Alexis: Obelisk Dorm then Osiris Dorm._

_Alexis's Pov…_

"Jaden, have you seen my bag?" I called from the bathroom. I peaked my head out and saw him dig under my bed, "Bingo!" He called out. "Throw it here!" Jaden softly threw it and I caught it. "Thanks Jay."

I then packed all the important things to me I needed in the 2 bags. I called out to my living room, "Ready Jaden?" He jumped up and ran to me, grabbing my bags. "Such a gentleman." I smiled.

"Why thank you Alexis." He grinned. He then got down on his knees and kissed my hand like a gentleman would. I blushed and looked away. I looked down at him and he still held my hand. I ruffled his hair and he finally let go. He got my bags again and we headed for his dorm.

When we got there he quickly busted open the door and all I could hear was rattling and see things flying everywhere. In about 3 minutes he was ready to go. "Ready!" He said with only 2 bags like me. "Well that was fa-" I was then cut off as he grabbed my hand and we sped off to the gym.

"FAST!" I yelled the last word loudly. We both laughed the whole way there.

_Bastion and Jasmine: Obelisk dorm first and then Ra Yellow_

_Bastion's Pov…_

She was rather indeed charming; with her flirtatious stunts she would always pull. "Say Jasmine do you need any help?" I offered. She came out with 3 bags, "Well does this Romeo want to carry a bag or two?" She pouted. I smiled in delight, "Of course this Romeo is willing to carry a bag or three."

She laughed and handed me the bags. "Does Romeo want a tip?" I gave her a questionable look, "Depends… What is it?" She put her finger on my lips. "Well first you have to close your eyes… And no peaking! Then you have to pucker up and…" I then felt some juicy lips on mine.

After the quick peck she pulled away. "Come on Romeo, can you keep up?" She giggled and ran towards Yellow Ra's dorms. "Hey wait up my fair lady!" I yelled. When we arrived at Yellow Ra, I was a bit embarrassed of all my equations and such written on the wall.

"Erg… Sorry Jasmine, I got a bit carried away with the numbers here…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Don't be silly. I like smart men." She giggled. I was in luck. "Well I'll be right back, have a seat." I packed as much as I could fit in one big bag. When I came out of the closet I found Jasmine sitting on the bed staring at the walls with a confused expression on her face.

I sighed, ah this was love… Right? "I'm done Jasmine." She jumped up and gave me a hug. "Good! Now it seems we have 30 minutes and it takes 20 minutes to get there… Which leaves us 10 minutes which equals…" She then drifted off as if waiting for me to reply.

I grinned, "According to my calculations it seems you were flirting with me, and I am falling for it." She laughed and kissed me. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and felt it encircle mine. I then pushed mine into her mouth and felt them constantly battling it out. A duel with passion as I would describe it…

After our fancy 10 minutes we walked back to the gym hand in hand.

_Chazz and Ashley: Slifer Red Dorm_

_Ashley's Pov…_

"HURRY IT UP CHAZZ!" I yelled. "You wait for me!" He yelled back. If I was allowed to be alone, I would be gone by now. I tapped my foot and finally he ran up to the doorway entry of my dorm. "Hey why is this Slifer dorm so much better then mine?" He asked.

"Because, this is one of the 2 girl dorms in Slifer. Whatever here hold this." I firmly placed my backpack in his hands. "Wha-" I cut him off. "You're going to help me, after all I am stuck with you. You might as well live it up while you're with me." He growled.

I smiled, he was… A little attractive when angry. I then shoved a bunch of different things in the backpack… Then lastly I searched under my pillow… It's not there… "AHH WHERE IS IT?" I yelled. Chazz jumped back. "Gees… Where is what?" He asked.

"My photo… Of me and… my brother…" I said the last part sadly. Chazz set my bag down and searched the bed with me. "Found it!" We both said in unison. "Wait that's my hand." We also said at the same time. Quickly we pulled our hands away and blushed. "Check under in between the mattress." He suggested.

I felt… "Thanks Chazz! This photo means a lot to me… It is the last one of me and him that I have here."

"Yeah Yeah, it was no problem. Now are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and I slung my bag over my shoulder, "Let's go."

His dorm was smaller, and colder then mine. "Well." I said. "Yeah I'll hurry." He then disappeared in his bathroom, which led to his closet. I sat down on his bed. It was feathery and soft, not the best. Suitable, and average. I looked at his drawer; on top of it sat a razor blade. I gazed at it directly… I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice, "Ready to go or not?" I stood up.

"When ever you are." I replied. "Come on already." He shrugged and walked out the door. "Wait…" I called after him. "What?" He poked his head back in. "Why do you have a razor blade on your dresser?" He suddenly got defensive, "It's none of your business nosy bitch!"

I got pissed off at him, "What the fuck is your problem!" I then backed him up against a wall of his dorm. "Ah hah!" I then pulled his sleeve down to reveal scars. "Why do you do it Chazz?" He pulled away fiercely, sending me flying to the ground. "Why the fuck do you even care?"

I looked up teary eyed, "Because… I-I-I…" I then stood up and pulled down my sleeve. "What…" He was speechless. "Well… We do have about 15 minutes, want to discuss this?" I didn't know what to do so I just took a seat on his bed and patted a spot next to me. Chazz got up and sat next to me.

I let out a breath, "Chazz you tell me first… Why?" He looked to the ground, as if he was ashamed. "My brothers… My social life… My purpose in life… You see, my brothers and me used to be known as the Princeton brothers. Lets just say they were using me for world domination because they led the two other things that made the world go round. I usually a jerk to my other friends and people because that's all I lived for…

Now since my brothers and I disown each other I really have no where to go, or any purpose." He gulped and looked away from me. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I understand Chazz…" He looked at me with a stern face, "What about you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Well the reason I was sent to duel academy… To watch over my little brother Adam… My parents expect me to be the one to take care of him… My father is a drunk bastard…" I got teary eyed when I continued, "He raped me and abused me… My mother never did anything about it because she was to scared of my father… I did my best to protect my brother from what I went through… It wasn't enough though…"

Chazz looked at me and tilted my face so he was gazing directly in my eyes. I felt the once emotionless gray eyes light up with empathy, "I-I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

I then stood up and wiped away my tears, "You know… Your not that bad Chazz Princeton." I ruffled his messy black hair. He stood up and replied the same to me, "And your not that bad either Ashley Tyisal." After that we were free, because we let out emotions out… Except for one… Which was starting to grow and grow for him… We walked back to the gym without another word.

_Syrus and Mindy: Obelisk Dorm first and then Osiris Red Dorm_

_Syrus's Pov…_

"Oh Syrus!" I heard Mindy say in a singsong tone. "Yes dear." I replied in a cheeky tone. "Which do you think I should take, the blue thong or red thong?" I blushed madly. "Red. Uh I mean! Blue… No wait… Which ever…"

I heard giggling from the other room. "I'll go with the red since you said." I sighed. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Oh well, I didn't have time to think about that because she had come back from her closet.

"I'm ready cutie." She said, with a sneaky smirk on her face. "Okay." I replied, trying not to sound nervous. After that, I of course took her bags and carried them for her. "Thanks Sy." I heard her say from ahead of me. I could not see over the bags I was carrying, after all I was lacking height.

Finally, with much hassle we made it to my dorm. As fast as I could I got everything together. I packed about a months worth of supplies, all fitting into only two backpacks. "I'm ready Mindy." I said, running out of the dorm. I found Mindy gazing at the ocean. She had a pretty figure…

"Oh thanks for carrying my things again Syrus." She then walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek! I was in a love struck daze again… I just hope the Dark Magician Girl wasn't watching… "Um your welcome." I whispered.

Since there was too much for me to carry, she took one backpack and I took the rest. On the way there I dropped a few things out of her bag. "I'm sorry Mindy! Here let me get it." I said, flustered. She bent down and helped me pick up her accessories. Finally are hands met on the same object at once… "How romantic!" Mindy dreamily said.

I closed my eyes and puckered up. The next thing I knew… We were kissing. Then after that all I could remember was walking back to the gym, without another word.

Chumely and Demetri: Osiris Red Dorm A/N: In my story Demetri gets demoted to Slifer dorms okay?

_Normal POV_

Demetri finally had realized over the months that it was best to be himself, after all he would fail if he kept copying others decks. His deck finally was his own; it consisted of beast and warrior type monsters. His duel spirit was Beaver Warrior. "Chum are you ready?" Demetri called out.

All you could hear was shuffling in the closet. "Chum!" He once again called out. About 5 seconds later Chumley came out of the closet with a backpack and a grilled cheese in hand. "Yeah… I was just a little hungry." Demetri rolled his eyes in reply. "Well come on I'm already packed!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I'll race you there!" Demetri yelled. He then took off. Chumley groaned, "NOT MORE RUNNING!" Chumley then sighed and took off running towards the gym, with Demetri.

_Back at the gym_

Everyone had finally made it back in one piece. It was about evening, and the sun was almost set. Chancellor made an announcement, "All right everyone is here now. Here is the plan; I am going to split people into 3 different rooms. The rooms will be here in the gym, the concert stage room, and the main dueling arena. The following people please report to the gym."

Chancellor then named off about 100 people that would stay in the gym. None consisting of the gang.

Shepard continued, "The following people please report to the concert stage room."

He named off the about 80 other people. That would include, Alexis, Jaden, Chazz, Ashley, Zane, Addicus, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, Chumley, and Demetri.

Then after that Jaden and the gang reported to the concert stage room, and they all placed their sleeping bags in a corner of the stage. After that they found out that Crowler was watching over their area. They all groaned. "Why him!" You could hear students complain.

Crowler let off an annoyed growl. "Well children if you have to go anywhere out of the room please consult me. There shouldn't be any reason, except if you have to get a drink, get some food, or go to the bathroom. If it's not anything of those then please talk to me and explain why. Thank you." After that the room disrupted in its usual chatter.

"So how long do you all think we are going to be stuck here?" Syrus asked. Mindy leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand. Everyone stared at it. Mindy giggled, "I forgot to tell you!" Mindy then kissed Syrus.

Everyone laughed. Syrus and Mindy just smiled in reply. Bastion looked at Jasmine, she winked at him and scooted towards Bastion. "Don't tell me you're also an item?" Chazz asked. Bastion nodded and his lips met with Jasmine. Everyone cheered for them.

"Well anyone else want to share anymore love secrets while were at this topic?" Zane asked. Alexis thought about Jaden in her head. Atticus pondered on his feelings for Zane. Chazz and Ashley were sitting casually. And Chumley thought about grilled cheese.

"Well that's good, but if you excuse me I'm thirsty!" Jaden said, getting up. "You have to ask Crowler." Alexis reminded him. He plopped down on the ground and threw a fit, "No!" Everyone laughed at his immature actions. Alexis sighed and looked at him, "I'll come with you if you want."

Everyone whooped and Alexis blushed. Jaden scratched the back of his head, "Wow thanks!" The two then made their way from the group and strayed towards Crowler. Alexis spoke up, "May we get a drink Dr.?" Crowler looked at Jaden. He sighed. "Fine, just make it quick." They then quickly walked away from Crowler and Jaden let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Lex." He gave off a cute crooked smile. Alexis nodded, but did not make any eye contact with him. "Well since we're here I'm going to the bathroom." Alexis blurted. Jaden spoke, "Okay. I'll wait for you though." Alexis thanked him and went in.

_Jaden's Pov._

I had a bad feeling something wrong… Something sinister…. Something evil was going on at this school. I hope they caught the killer and we could just get back to our daily lives. While thinking over these matters I suddenly heard a scream! ALEXIS! I burst into the bathroom and found the lights had gone out.

"ALEXIS!" I yelled. Another scream was my only reply. The lights went back on again, and I found Alexis under the sink… On top the sink was a dead body of an Obelisk Blue student. It was hard to identify. That didn't matter at the moment I just ran to Alexis and crouched down next to her.

"Alexis!" I let myself catch my breath. "Are you alright?" I said with much concern. She started crying and threw her arms around my neck. I slowly stood up and helped her rise to her feet. I then wrapped my arms around her waist, returning the embrace. "What happened?"

She then backed her head away and made eye contact with me. Her eyes were still welled up with tears. She quietly spoke, "I-I was washing my hands… Blood came out of the sinks… And then before I knew it the sinks over flew with blood… And then a dead body collapsed from the ceiling… And I heard sinister laughter… I was so scared I tried to run but the lights went out…"

She let some more tears fall. "I couldn't see so I felt my way against the wall and crouched up under the sink…" I looked at her and pulled her closer to me once again and cooed her, "It's alright now… I'm here and nothing happened to you. That's the main thing…" I didn't know what else to say so we stood there embracing. Then before I knew it the lights went off once again.

I heard the laughing as Alexis had explained. It was filled with evil and no compassion. She screamed again and I held her clutch me tighter. I, as well held her tighter. "Alexis calm down!" I then moved with her to where the door was and tried to open the door. It was locked… But from the outside? "Jaden! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She screamed. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "NOO!" I heard her scream. I pounded on the door with a fist and yelled for help.

I then felt a huge amount of some sort of warm liquidly substance cover us. As if it came from the ceiling. "HELP!" I yelled even louder. I heard running footsteps approach the door. Before the door could open I felt some sharp object stick me in the side. "ARG!" I yelled in pain. "Jaden!" Alexis gasped. The door then flung open, and I tumbled on the ground with Alexis under me. I was shocked from the pain, and quickly Alexis kneeled at my side.

I opened my eyes and looked at Alexis. She was covered in blood, but not hers. The liquid that had dropped on us was blood, and she was covered in my blood from the wound at my side. She was in tears, "Jaden! Hold on we'll get you cleaned up. Just stay strong!" Her voice then started to get distance. And the two other faces above mine were hers, Chazz's, and Ashley's. The last thing I remembered was her voice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow that took me a while. Well this is one

Of my new Fics. This came to me in a dream,

So I hope you review. I'm serious Review, Flame,

Or give me creative criticism because I worked hard

On this. REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Wake Up Calls

**Saw: GX**

The GX gang is kidnapped and wakes up in an abandoned house of a sick twisted cereal killer. Will they survive the traps he has in store for them? What happens when they start turning against each other?

Couplings:

Jaden and Alexis

Zane and Atticus

Syrus and Mindy

Bastion and Jasmine

Ashley and Chazz

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Saw, or Saw II.

This is rated M for a reason:

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content/Rape (There will be warnings before you read it, so pay attention!)

Violence

Strong Language

Yaoi

You have been warned.

**Wake Up Calls, and Wandering**

_Zane and Atticus._

_Atticus's POV._

I woke up in the middle of the night, due to sniffling. It sounded like my sister. "Alexis?" I whispered. I then heard the sniffling stop and a reply, "Atticus?" I let out a breath of relief, "You should really be getting some rest. I know you had a rough day today but I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

I heard her sigh, "I'm sorry Atticus… It's just it was really weird what happened in the bathroom, I have a feeling we're not safe. Not even in here." I thought for a moment, and realized she did have a point. "Well Alexis, it is just one person. And there is what, over 80 people in the room right now. I'm sure nothing can happen right now." As my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized she was kneeling next to Jaden, who was still unconscious.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" I asked, quietly. I saw her head make a nodding gesture, "Yes… Why don't you get some sleep?" She asked, immediately changing the subject. I sighed but knew it was all I could do right now. "All right sis, but if you need me wake me up." She nodded and I fell into a deep slumber. The next time I woke up everyone was up and I felt a poking in my back.

"Ahh…" I moaned uncomfortably. I then heard everyone burst out in laughter. I shot up from where I was laying and turned to see Zane with a devious look on his face. He's smiling… Kind of… "Finally your up." He said in a cocky tone. I rubbed the back of my head and yawned. "Yep and I see everyone is…" I heard Chumely finish my sentence, "Eating your breakfast."

I held up a fist in the air, "WHAT!" Everyone sweat dropped, "Just kidding…" I was then handed some doughnuts and a cup of coffee. I thanked everyone and began eating as if I was starving. I had a feeling this day would be a long one… After getting dressed, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and such I made my way to a seat in the audience of the auditorium.

I saw Zane wave a hand in the air, so I took a seat next to him. Chancellor Shepard spoke up, "Students I am very proud of you all for making it through the night. Except for that one incident with Mr. Yuki, who by the way still hasn't woken up." A wave of chatter ran through the room. I looked for Alexis and did not spot her. I looked back over to where Jaden lay. And of course she was tending to him.

I smiled; my baby sister was growing up so fast. While I'm still confused about love, and about what sex I was attracted to. Oh well, some mature faster then others. My thoughts then drew back to Chancellor. "We still have not received any signs of clearing the area, in fact we still enforce the fact of taking extra precautions and if you go somewhere take your safety pal with you."

I was biting my thumb, even in the shower? Wait, what am I thinking? What a silly thought! Of course not… Right? I was hoping my question would be answered, so I would not be embarrassed in front of Zane. Chancellor then continued, "However there are some exceptions to that matter. For example if you are taking a shower, just make sure your buddy can hear you and is by the shower at all times. Do not leave the room your partner is in." I quit biting my thumb, and was relieved. I then looked at Zane out of the corner of my eye and saw his shoulders relax…

Was he? Tense? No not that Zane. "You are now dismissed." Were Chancellor's last words. "Hey Atticus, want to go check out the backstage lighting?" I heard Zane whisper. I smirked, "You know it." We then both tiptoed our way into the back stage. No one was there… It was to quiet. Chills were sent up my spine.

I shook it off, I was with Zane. Zane made his way to the costume and prop box. He dug out a fuzzy pink scarf and a leopard spotted hat and grinned. He threw the scarf around my neck and put the hat on me. "If only I had a camera. A Kodak moment and a Hallmark memory." He said in between laughs. I smirked, "Well I probably look sexy in these you know." I said sarcastically, even though that's what I wanted him to think.

He held up his fingers and formed a square like an artist would and captured me in them. "And perfect." We then laughed together.

_Ashley and Chazz_

_Chazz's POV_

I was getting used to dragging her around I admitted. But dragging was such a negative word, yet those other words would make it sound like she was my girlfriend or something. "Hey Chazz how are Jaden and Alexis doing?" I heard Ashley say. I turned my head to her and shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows? Last I heard Jaden was still the same and Alexis wouldn't leave his side. They have a thing for each other. Well at least we all figure Alexis has a thing for Jaden, however Jaden is the most dense guy you will ever meet."

Ashley stopped and looked at me, "Oh really." I was confused at first but caught on, "Hey! I am not dense!" I shouted to her. She laughed, "You? Dense? Nah, never." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help grinning at her efforts. "Want to check out the card shop?" I whispered to her.

She gave me a mysterious look and leaned in until I could practically feel her lips on my ears. Whispering in a hushed tone, "Yes… Just make sure we don't get caught." She then went up ahead of me in a casual pace. I then hurried by her side as we made our way to the card shop.

When we got there everything was cleared out. "Bummer!" I said in disappointment. I dropped down and sat. Ashley, however was searching under the tables and such. "Hey Chazz look what I found!" She said in a singsong tone. "What?" I replied, full of curiosity. "A fresh pack of cards…" She said, as if tempting me.

I slowly walked over towards her, "Oh really?" I then tried to grab the cards out of her hand, but she somehow tripped me and ended up laughing. I got annoyed, "That wasn't fair!" She continued laughing, "It wasn't supposed to be." I shot up and made a grab for them again, this time succeeding.

"Okay bring it on Princeton." She said with a smirk on her face. I smirked back, as if accepting the challenge to her little game. She dove for the cards but missed me by an inch. Ashley then toppled on the ground and curled up in a fettle position. "Oh Ashley! Are you hurt?" I asked concerned.

She looked up… But was smiling. "Gotcha!" I then tripped down with her. "Ah!" I yelled. We then were wrestling for the cards…

_Bastion and Jasmine._

_Jasmine's POV_

I searched for Bastion, and found him going through his stuff. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his strong chest. "Hey Bastion. Whatchya doing?" I asked. He kissed me on the cheek, "Nothing my sweet. Just preparing things for tomorrow." I then let go and faced him directly, "How would you like to have a little one on one time with me?" I bit my lip and pouted.

His eyes went wide as he smiled, "Well where would we find our own little space?" I grabbed his arm and we stood up, "In study room A. It's perfect." Bastion then casually took my hand and we both snuck out of the room.

When we arrived he closed the door and locked it. He turned to face me with a goofy grin on his face. I then slowly took his jacket off while kissing him every so often. He then took off my vest. We went into the corner of the room and he was hovering above me. Kissing me with his eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while fingering his hair. I felt his warm hands slide under my shirt and brush up against my cool skin…

_Syrus and Mindy_

_Mindy's POV_

Syrus was definitely shy about many things. I guess that's what made him so cute. His mother was right, he did get the looks! "Mindy! M-Mindy!" I heard his small voice call out. I turned around and there he was blushing with something behind his back. "Yes Syrus." I replied, lovingly.

He fumbled his glasses for a second and stepped towards me. He was so cute. "I umm got you some chocolate." He said fully without any stutters. I wrapped my arms around him into an embrace and squealed. "Awe Syrus! Thanks a bunch sweetie! I took the chocolate out of his hands and asked him, "Where did you get theses?" He looked at his feet.

"The vending machine." I gasped, "The one in the deserted hall way? In the hallway that is forbidden to go in right now?" He slowly nodded. "Aw that's so sweet you would do such a thing with me!" He looked up and fumbled his glasses once more. "Really?" I took his hand and led him to the hallway, "That's where we're going." I then saw Syrus stand on his tiptoes and kiss me softly.

I returned it of course, "You're the cutest Sy." I said to him, after the kiss. We then made our way to get more chocolate and such in the vending machine.

_Jaden and Alexis_

_Alexis's POV_

"Jaden please wake up." I prayed through clenched teeth. Wait a minute. I thought to myself. What if he is out of the coma, and is just sleeping? Well I better try to wake him; it's worth a shot. I shook him softly and saw him stir. It was true!

I then shook him harder and said his name at a normal tone, "Jaden. Jaden. Jay!" I saw one eye open and his mouth move, "Must sleep…" Was his only reply. I then spoke to him and took his covers, "Oh no you don't!" He grunted, "Fine, fine!" He sat up and yawned sleepily. "Sleep well?" I asked. "What happened? Oh yeah…" He then shuddered.

"Well we're both alright and everyone else is to. You're quite the hero Jaden, back there if you hadn't burst in. Who knows what would've happened." I said to the sleepy headed boy. He gave a wide smile, "Yep that's my job." He slyly replied, while closing one eye.

"Jaden Yuki!" I heard the voice of Dr. Crowler yell. But only he didn't sound like he was going to congratulate Jaden. "Yikes!" Jaden then shot up, completely standing up like a soldier ready for battle. "Jaden Yuki! Do you know the consequences of what just happened? The rules are to be in the same room as your partner at all times! Your simple mistake almost cost Ms. Rhodes life here!" He yelled.

Jaden bit his tongue and bowed his head, "Yes Crowler." He mumbled. "So your assignment is to write a 4 paper paragraph on the history of tag team dueling." Jaden's mouth dropped open. I stepped on his foot as a gesture for him not to talk back. He seemed to get the message so he did not reply, but instead nodded his head.

Jaden then got ready, brushed his hair, teeth, ate, got dressed, and so on. I then looked at Jaden with sympathy, "Jaden… You know if we can just get out of Crowler's sight long enough he'll forget about the paper I bet…" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Keep going…"

I then ran out of the auditorium, un-noticed. I motioned for Jaden to do the same. When we got out I explained. "Lets go to the Janitors Closet, he'll never look there. Crowler is to scared to go in there with all the cleaning supplies and such you know that." Jaden gave me thumbs up, "Good thinking Lex. Now lets go!" We both then jogged to the closet until we neared it.

"Quick get in!" I snapped. We both got in, shutting and locking the door behind us. I then heard a click from the bulb Jaden had just turned on to light the closet. I laughed, "Good going right?" He nodded but searched for something. "What are you looking for Jaden?" He then pulled it out. A flashlight, "This way the light won't be on and it'll draw less attention." He then put 3 flashlights around us, and we both held on to one. With two extra ones for spares… We clicked them on and Jaden drew the flashlight under his face, as if some child at a campfire telling ghost stories.

I giggled, "Are you going to tell me a ghost story, or sing me a song?" He smirked, "Which ever you prefer." I laughed, "Tell me a story… Any kind…" I then sat as his words slipped out, and I became more transfixed with him instead of the story…

_Normal POV_

"WHERE IS JADEN, ALEXIS, BASTION, JASMINE, MINDY, SYRUS, ATTICUS, AND ZANE?" Crowler yelled. Everyone but Chumely and Demetri weren't worried, "I don't know…" Chumely whispered. Demetri then bravely went up to Crowler and spoke, "Crowler I haven't seen them either. Do you think I could look for them since they are some of my closest friends and Chumely's too."

Crowler thought for a moment and let out a murmur, "Fine. Just find them!" Demetri and Chumely then raced off to search for the gang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you! And don't worry everyone

There will be more Saw and Saw II

References by next chapter, I promise.

However I must get some reviews

Before continuing! SO REVIEW!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

DoggyDog13


	3. Sleep Eyes Closed Mind Open

**Saw: GX**

The GX gang is kidnapped and wakes up in an abandoned house of a sick twisted cereal killer. Will they survive the traps he has in store for them? What happens when they start turning against each other?

Couplings:

Jaden and Alexis

Zane and Atticus

Syrus and Mindy

Bastion and Jasmine

Ashley and Chazz

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Saw, or Saw II.

This is rated M for a reason:

Blood/Gore

Sexual Content/Rape (There will be warnings before you read it, so pay attention!)

Violence

Strong Language

Yaoi

You have been warned.

There will be one OC in here, so don't mind her.

**Sleep. Eyes Closed. Mind Open.**

Chazz's Pov 

"IT'S MINE!" We yelled at the same time.

I then heard a rip. I looked down… WE RIPPED THE CARDS STRAIGHT IN HALF!

"No!" Ashley cried out. I looked down to find the card was a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Damn it!" I mumbled.

"It's all your fault!" She shrieked.

My eyes went wide. "My fault? Please, you're the one who kept tugging on them!"

Ashley glared daggers at me, "You kept tugging on them as well."

"So…" I trailed off. We then realized it could be taped.

Ashley got some tape out from the counter, "Here Chazz. Tape it from the back…" She handed me the tape, as I felt her hand brush against mine.

I felt warmth spread across my face, and felt my ears heat up. I could tell she noticed this, but for some reason did not make fun of me. I broke the silence into a conversation, "So Ashley… Exactly how long have you been here?" I questioned.

She then looked at the card and replied, "1 month… You haven't noticed me even though I'm in your rank…" I shouldn't have brought this topic up.

I spoke, "It's not that- It's just that… Umm…" I was stuck.

She looked up with a victorious grin. "It's what Chazz?" She asked once again.

Man, she sure wasn't making this easy. Was I, Chazz Princeton nervous? Not me, nope. "Maybe I was always looking at the ground…" I replied.

Damn it, I'm stupid! She tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. "What?" I looked back up at her with a smirk.

She shook her head, "I'll never truly understand you Chazz Princeton."

I nodded my head, "Good."

"Hey do you think we should go back?" Ashley asked. I frowned. Afterall, I was looking for a spark to happen between us… Wait I did not just think that!

"Sure…" I dully replied. Ashley frowned and pinched my cheek. I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

She just giggled, and sat there with her brown eyes sparkling. "Well at least your not frowning anymore. Right?"

I laughed. Since I was laughing, I probably had a crooked smile on my face, "I guess so…"

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?" She asked, now showing curiosity.

"Probably looking for us." I said with a yawn.

"So about the killer… Do you know anything about… it?" Ashley whispered. I looked at her. She had suddenly switched from teasing to serious.

I put my hand on my chin and thought for a minute or two. Suddenly something in my mind clicked. "Well… I don't think I told you this, but right after the Jaden and Alexis incident I went back to examine the body."

Ashley looked eager, "Go on!"

I continued, "When I got there I found the body had another puzzle piece cut out in its hip. Not only that but I also found out the body was Harrington Rosewood of Obelisk Blue…"

Ashley knew there was something more. "I know there's more Chazz. Please tell me!" She clung to my arm.

I nodded, "Alright! All right! After I looked at the piece a symbol on it. It was a picture of waves… Waves in the sea."

"I'm confused."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Can't say I know all about either. I don't even get it."

We then looked at the Red Eyes Black Dragon. She motioned it to me, "You keep it."

"No. You keep it."

We both frowned and ripped it in two again. "We'll both keep it…" She whispered. "I'm kind of sleepy Chazz."

I yawned. "Me too…"

And it all went black.

_Zane's POV._

"Hah, okay Atticus now lets put the Hollywood makeup away before I get the camera." I teased.

Atticus tilted his head to the side and pouted. "Fine."

He threw off the costume and returned to the room as his regular self. "Happy now?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

We then found a fridge with soda and chatted for a while. I don't know how we got to the topic but we started sharing secrets that we kept.

"So Zane who do you like?" He asked. Sarcasm and seriousness was in his voice at once.

"Hm.…"

He cut me off, "Is it my sister Alexis?"

Sure Alexis was pretty… But I didn't like her like that. I thought of her as a distant cousin and nothing more. Besides… I think I am starting to like someone else… "I don't know Atticus. Who do you like?"

He pondered for a moment. "I don't know either."

We both sighed at once. I looked up to see his eyes, were scanning the room and he was careful not to make eye contact with me. His cute innocent brown eyes that made him seem so oblivious to his surroundings.

His looks were deceiving however. He knew more then you would expect. "Well then suppose we should be…"

He let out a loud obnoxious yawn, as if he was dramatizing the moment on purpose. I laughed and rubbed my eyes. "So tired…" Atticus whispered.

He then leaned his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I looked at the brown haired boy and brushed his bangs out of his face before I too fell asleep with my head on his.

Mindys POV 

"Syrus… How much is it for a bag of peanuts?" I asked.

He looked back up at me. "I have it covered."

I patted his head like a puppy dog. "Awe how sweet!"

He whined, as if begging for more. "Does Syrus want a kiss?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

He stood on his toes, as I bent down. Our lips met a perfect match.

Sy then smiled, and got me some peanuts and a coke from the vending machine. "Coke?"

I nodded," Sure."

We both opened our coke cans at once and clicked our cans together. "Cheers." I smiled back at him and we both drank some.

"Syrus did you know your so cute…" I rubbed my eyes.

He stretched and we both lay next to the vending machine. "And you're so beautiful…"

I laid my head on his small chest and heard the beating of his heart sing me a lullaby.

Jasmines POV 

"That was great Bastion." I lie on top of his bare chest and felt around the muscles.

"Only the best for you I give it my all." He said in that cute English accent of his.

"How do you keep in shape so much?" I questioned.

"Bench press. Jogging. Studying. Eating right. And enough sleep. The rest is just there I guess."

I giggled. "You're so strong. So smart. So… Perfect."

He smiled down at me and stroked my hair. "I was thinking you were beautiful. You have fair skin. Your eyes they melt mine with a flicker of a stare. Your hair is soft as newly grown silk. Your presence is needed, for if it was not there wouldn't exist a moment of the presence."

I let a tear slide, "Thank you…"

"I love you." Bastion whispered.

"Hold me tighter…"

"I will."

He held me tighter… That was it…

Jadens POV 

"And that's the story of the Cursed Cavern."

Alexis didn't answer me. "Lex…" I snapped in her face, trying to grasp her attention.

"Very nice story." She replied.

I realized my face had come closer to hers because her breath smelled of Peppermint. I pulled away with a blush on my face. Oh how nervous and clueless I was, when it came to these sort of things.

"Thanks…"

The flashlights on Alexis's side of the closet then went out. I could hear her scramble next to me. "Sorry Jaden." She said, clinging to me. "I don't like the dark."

I put my arm around her slowly, "It's okay Alexis. See nothing to be afraid of." I shined my flashlight where was sitting before.

Nothing was there except the dead flashlights, flickering on dimly every so often.

I began to feel heat. Either it was our to bodies that were pressed together. Or it was I, nervous as hell. "Jaden you're shaking." I heard her voice speak.

"It's n-nothing…"

"If you say so…"

We sat in the silence for a while. I heard her breath heavier. I looked down at her. She was asleep in my arms already. "Wow I'm that boring…" I chuckled.

She didn't reply. Why had she fallen asleep so quickly in my arms? Well now that I began to think about it, I begun to feel tired as well. Looking at her with one last glance, I don't know why…

I noticed she had been breathing heavier each moment. Having a nightmare, most likely. "Don't worry Alexis… Just call out my name in your dream. Because in reality I'm already there…" I whispered.

Kissing her cheek I laid us both down and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Okay next chapter they will find out the "game".

5 reviews would be most lovely for next chapter.

Please?

Review!


End file.
